Playtime (with Your Sanity)
by Mini Wolfsbane
Summary: The team plans for a relaxing vacation, but doesn't get it because things are interrupted by two chaos causing beings from another demension. 44th story in a series. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution or it's characters, just my OC Molly Callum and any original characters/original background characters that might pop up from time to time.

AN: I can't believe I didn't notice I wrote THREE fics from Remys point of view in a row! I like to see them switched off, but occassionally I don't mind if I mess up and write a couple in a row. However, this oversight annoys me and I'm excited to write for Molly again. I suppose the villians in this story were made as kind of an evil parody version of Wanda and Cosmo from The Fairly Odd Parents. (A show which has sadly jumped the shark!) Or at least inspired by them, probably because I see it all the time on TV nowadays and it all leaked into my writing. They're my "Q" type character. (Q is from Star Trek:TNG, you young whippersnappers! LOL). Oh, and sorry this took so long, I had writers block again and I was really sick all through December! Thanks for reading.

* * *

"I can't find it! Where is it?! Where is it?!" Molly was throwing clothes all over her room from her dresser, which looked like a small tornado had gone through it. It was the (too early) morning of the trip to Hawaii. The school had been looking forward to it for weeks. Many of the students were packed and ready to go, except for a few.

"What are you panicking abo-hhgh!" Remy wandered into the room, only to be hit in the face with a bra, one of the straps hanging off his head with half the bra blocking his vision.

"I can't find my wallet," Molly rushed over to him, removing the bra and hastily throwing it back into a dresser drawer.

"Shouldn't it be, you know, in your purse?" Remy said.

"It should be, but I lent Kurt some money, then I put it on my dresser and now it's gone. I looked under the bed and in the dresser and in _everything_," Molly explained.

"Okay, so you looked in everything..." Remy went and moved her dresser over, pulling it out, "What about behind?" He picked the wallet up from the floor and handed it to Molly.

"You're amazing! Thank you!" Molly hugged Remy. Molly put her wallet back in her purse. "Okay, I'm all packed."

They left the room to get on the blackbird, standing around, waiting for several other students to board. "I'm so excited! What are we going to do for a whole week in Hawaii?" Molly smiled.

"Stay away from everyone else," Remy gave her a sultry look, lowering his eyes and pulling her closer by the waist.

"You want to stay away from everyone else? Great," Scott quipped, coming in and putting his bag into the overhead compartment, "We'll all have a fun time without you around, Remy."

Molly couldn't think of a good come-back on Remys behalf, so she settled for just throwing Scott a cutting glare.

Everyone started settling in as more and more students piled onto the plane.

"So, do I get a hint of what your bathing suit looks like?" Remy smiled.

Molly ran her fingers through her hair, flustered. It dumbfounded Molly that Remy actually _desired_ to see her in a bathing suit.  
Molly, of course, had been dreading buying one. The whole thing had ended in Kitty dragging Molly to the mall to find something in-between "simply cute" and "disable-Remys-speech-with-hotness". Or at least something covering and not overly sexy.

"Well?" Remy questioned as Molly continued being silent and bashful, "Is it that skimpy that you're leaving it as a surprise?" Remy grinned.

"It's pink and it's fine. Not skimpy," Molly finally spoke, "Unless I want to be confused with a beached whale, skimpy isn't an option." The words were out of her mouth to fast to take back. The look on Remys face was anguished, frustrated and concerned all at once.

"Don't say things like that about yourself," Remy said, "If I could say something like that about me, you'd hate it, so don't put yourself down. It hurts me when you do."

"It really hurts you?" Molly was shocked. She hadn't thought about Remy feeling that way about her negativity aimed at herself.

"Like being burned," Remy said, "If you go on anymore, I swear I'll start voicing every scandalous, arousing, sexy thought about you that goes through my head aloud. If just to convince you that you're not unattractive, gross looking or anything else going through that busy mind of yours."

Molly stared at Remy, hard. "You'd actually do that, wouldn't you?"

"...That shirt looks really tight around your-" Remy grinned, interrupted by Mollys hand over his mouth.

"Point taken," Molly said. There were children present. Remy was _insane_.

"I'd love for my hands to-" Remy wasn't going to give in so easy.

"Remy!" Molly chided.

"If there's turbulence maybe your-" Remy kept going.

"I'll kill you in your sleep," Molly grit her teeth.

"If the plane catches fire and we land on a desert island alone we could really-" Remy said quickly, before Molly started repeatedly hitting him with a small, dense pillow from beneath the seat.

"Shutupshutupshutup already!" Molly shrieked, blushing and laughing, flabbergasted.

There was silence for a few seconds.

"Boobies," Remy smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution or it's characters, just my OC Molly Callum and any original characters/original background characters that might pop up from time to time.

* * *

After some hours, they all arrived in Hawaii safely. There was a bit of jet lag, but overall, the kids were abound with excitement. After landing and putting both jets they'd taken under cloak, everyone headed to the hotel.

"What do you want to do after we unpack?" Molly asked Remy.

"I don't want to unpack," Remy went from holding Mollys hand to putting an arm around her shoulders, "I want to put my luggage in my room and head for the beach with you."

"Sounds good," Molly smiled.

After some time, they met in the hallway. Molly was in a white sleeveless coverall that went to her knees. Remy was in red shorts, holding a white shirt.

"What's this?" Remy pointed to the long garment hanging off Molly.

"You should really, you know, put your shirt on," Molly was embarrassed, "I'm trying to be a little modest. I'm not walking all the way to the beach in just my bathing suit."

"Afraid someone besides me will find you attractive?" Remy smirked.

Molly just scoffed, shaking her head. "Let's go."

* * *

The beach had only a few people on it, so it wasn't crowded. The sky was slightly cloudy and the waves could be heard crashing as soon as you stepped on the beach. It made for a beautiful sight.

Of course, the only 'beautiful sight' Molly saw was Remy. "We're in Hawaii," Remy said, "As much as I like the attention, I want you to enjoy your time here, so don't oggle me...too much."

"You're right," Molly turned her attention back to the beach, "I never thought I'd get here, but we all made it. Best of all, I get to share it with you."

"Come on," Remy said, smiling big as he pulled her further onto the beach. The found a clear spot, putting down a blanket. Remy sat down, looking expectantly at Molly.

Molly stared into the ground for a few seconds, her fists against her chest. "Just don't laugh."

"Why would I laugh?" Remy sensually but innocently reached over and ran a hand on the back of her calf.

Molly reached down and pulled off the over shirt to reveal a pink two piece that covered her entire torso. The top had thin straps connected to the bra part with the part covering her stomach coming down in several ruffles. The bottoms were normal bikini bottoms, nothing fancy.

Molly watched as Remy just stared at her. "You really don't like it?" Molly wondered.

No answer.

Molly kneeled down and waved a hand in front of Remys face. "Remy? Hello?"

"...I can see your shoulders. And your legs. I didn't realize you were so pale," Remy said.

"And the suit?" Molly picked at it.

"It's good, but I wouldn't mind seeing you in something else," Remy said.

"I can't wear a normal bikini. I don't have the, uh, shape for it," Molly said.

"Maybe not, but that's not quite what I meant. Subtract a few ruffles from that and I'd be more into it. Just a peek of tummy would make it better." Remy continued staring at her.

"Oh trust me, you don't want to see my jelly rolls," Molly poked her rubenesque stomach, "And that's fact, not me saying mean things about myself."

"I want to see all of you," Remy moved closer and closer over Molly until she was laying on her back on the blanket, "Wether you like yourself or not."

"G-get up," Molly stared at Remy, her face red.

Remy sat back up, still smiling.

"You're so embarrassing!" Molly grumbled.

"I only do it for a good cause; To let you know how much I love you," Remy leaned in and kissed Molly.

* * *

Within a couple hours, everyone was on the beach enjoying themselves. Some of the kids were building sand castles. Others had picked up a game of volleyball. The younger kids went looking into tide pools. Mostly, everyone was laying on the beach relaxing.

"Sunscreen!" Molly bolted up in alarm, "I forgot to put on sunscreen!" She hurriedly dug through one of the many tote bags full of beach supplies the teachers had brought.

"I could help you put some on," Remy looked all too eager.

"...Okay," Molly said.

"You're serious?" Remy stared at her, disbelieving.

"Yeah. You're putting on sunscreen, not trying to get me...um..." Molly faltered, not wanting to say anything inappropriate with the younger kids around, "It's just sunscreen." She handed Remy the bottle and turned around.

"Just when I think you won't let me do anything fun, you surprise me," Remy rubbed her back. He was careful and smooth like he usually was when touching her. Molly suddenly regretted not letting him at least put it on her arms.

"What do you two think you're doing?" Logans' shadow blocked out the sunlight. His crossed arms conveyed the thought that he wasn't happy.

"Putting on sunscreen so I don't burn lobster red," Molly quipped, "Problem there?"

"Yeah there's a problem-" Logan started, but Molly got up from the ground, quickly upset.

"Stop trying to control everything we do!" Molly outburst in frustration, "We're not kids, we're not your responsibility. Remy treats me fine, so leave us alone!" Molly stormed off down the beach while Remy caught up. Molly didn't realize all eyes were on her.

"Where did all that come from?" Remy asked, shocked.

"I don't know. It just came," Molly scowled.

"It had to come from somewhere. You don't normally, you know, blow up like that," Remy said.

"Maybe I'm just _really_ sick and tired of being treated like an over-protected kid sister. You're not going to do anything to me. Why can't everyone just lay off?" Molly said.

"It's their job, Cherie," Remy said, "I know it gets annoying, but sometimes I like having eyes on us all the time. I can control myself, but other times..." Remy let it hang.

Things became quiet.

"I never thought you'd say that," Molly admitted, "You always seem so annoyed when everyone butts in."

"The past year has given me a lot to think about," Remy said, "I'm not as virtuous as I might seem. And, really, you're not either. Neither of us are perfect, so I don't mind chaperones sometimes."

Molly felt anger build up for a few moments, shocked that Remy would actually say that about her, but he was right. Molly had as human inclinations as the rest of the world, no matter how pure she wanted to remain.

Molly stopped walking and hugged Remy. "You're right, but I still need a while to cool off. I'm sure Logan isn't happy with me either."

"It's not the first time a woman has yelled at him, I'm sure," Remy smiled.

For the first time, Molly wasn't uncomfortable with Remy referring to her that way.

* * *

The two walked further along the beach, getting so far away from the crowds that people looked like ants from a distance.  
"This is nice. Quiet," Molly said.

"Despite our earlier converstation, it's all I wanted since we got here. To be alone with you," Remy ran a hand through Mollys hair.

Molly looked up at Remy with a smile. Joy engulfed her. Now was a good time for a kiss.

"...Molly," An unfamiliar voice called out.

Molly whipped her head around. "Did you hear that?" She wondered.

"Hear what?" Remy asked.

"It sounded like someone was calling me," Molly said.

"...Molly," the voice said again.

Molly looked around, but there wasn't anyone else near them. However, there was something shining in a nearby cave.  
"I don't want to ruin the moment, but someone might need our help. I see something over there, in that cave," Molly walked away from Remy to the cave.

"I swear, what is it with you and caves?" Remy slowly shook his head, following.

"I saw something shiny.-Well that sounds cli'che," Molly grimaced. Whatever had caught her attention gleamed harder, further inside the cave

Molly walked inside, wondering what was awaiting her.

"I don't like this," Remy said, "Be careful."

"I'm always careful," Molly said.

After a few minutes, Molly found a silver orb laying at her feet. It wasn't a shell, but more like one of those glass bulbs used to decorate gardens. It was small enough to pick up.

"You found me!" The voice said, "Pick me up! Pick me up!"

"Er, you heard it that time right?" Molly looked at Remy.

"Definitely heard it that time," Remy said, "I don't think you should pick it up though. We don't know what it is."

"I need help!" The orb said, "You'd never say no to someone who needed help."

"He's got me there," Molly put a hand on her neck, considering her actions.

"You're not going to leave this alone, are you?" Remy said.

"Well I'm getting cold in here," Molly pointed out, "And whatever this thing is, it called me."

"Why don't we get everyone and come back? Play it safe," Remy suggested.

"Sounds good," Molly said, "Well be back."

Later, the kids we're at the cave, staring at the small orb with vested interest.  
"Everyone brace yourselves," Scott said, "We don't know what's going to happen."

Molly kneeled down and picked up the orb. It started glowing so bright that it became blinding. Then there was a loud "pop!" sound.

"We're free!" A voice said.

"Free again!" Another voice said.

Molly opened her eyes to see two creatures floating above the team. They were about a foot tall and looked almost human. Except one was green and one was pink, with hair and outfits to match. And they had tails that ended in bushy fur. Their eyes were fairly large and noticeable.

Molly had to laugh. "They look like something out of an anime!"

"We're grateful," The pink one said.

"Very grateful," The green one said, "I'm Kahn and that's Kodoe."

"How did you know my name?" Molly said.

"Nevermind that," Scott said, "What are your intentions? We've dealt with aliens before."

"Once," Kurt scoffed under his breath, rolling his eyes.

"We're not aliens," Kodoe said, "We're from a different demension. A place called Mojo World. We were trapped by our boss and sent here as a punishment. Left to die!"

"I can't tell if they're lying or not," Jean said.

"Great," Remy said, "So now that you're here, what do you want to do?"

The two looked at each other, smiling grins filled with wicked, ill intent.  
"Play."

The team vanished.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution or it's characters, just my OC Molly Callum and any original characters/original background characters that might pop up from time to time.

* * *

Molly woke up on the ground. Her head was pounding. Everyone else was slowly waking up around her.  
It suddenly struck Molly that changing into their uniforms might've been a smart idea. They were going to have a fight on their hands from the looks of it. Guy or girl, taking on an enemy in your bathing suit just wasn't ideal. (Particularly in Jean's case, who happened to be wearing a bikini.) "We should've changed clothes," Molly said.

"You can say that again," Jean said, looking at herself, probably to make sure nothing was out of place.

"Where are we?" Rogue wondered.

Molly took in the scenery. It seemed like they were on a tiny island. The keyword being seemed. There was water under them, but beyond the water, there were blurry shapes. Also, the water had several large white spots in it. And the water had no waves. Molly also took note that the beach under her feet didn't feel like sand. It felt like hard plastic. "I think...I think I know where we are, but I don't want to say it," Molly said.

"It's impossible," Kitty said, "We're inside a snow globe."

"No," Scott said, "There has to be another explana-"

Without warning, everyone was being tossed in all directions. Left, right, down, up, sideways, backwards, forwards. As soon as Molly felt her head collide with the plastic top, she felt herself slam into the bottom.

After a few moments, everyone settled to the bottom again.

"I think I lost some teeth from that," Kitty said, touching her cheek.

"I think those two are going to lose their teeth when I'm done with them," Rogue glared.

"First things first, is everyone okay?-I mean, considering," Scott said.

Murmers of fine went through the group. "Okay, we have to find a way out of here next," Scott said.

As soon as Scott finished talking, the kids were somewhere new. Grass was under their feet, and before them, a veritable paradise. Plants surrounded them in colors Molly couldn't hope to describe, fresh air, sunshine and a stunning amount of quiet.

"This place. It's beautiful!" Jean marveled.

"Don't get comfortable," Remy said, "Remember what just happened."

Molly quickly changed into her tiger form. She wanted to be ready for whatever happened next.

There was a noise from the foliage. What stepped out next was something none of them had anticipated. A woman adorned in white appeared. She seemed to have a slight glow around her. Her eyes were a piercing blue, complementing her long white hair.

Everyone stood still as the woman stared at them, seemingly emotionless. It was like she was staring through them. Trying to assess what each persons desire was.

"Remember," Jean said, "Whatever she shows us isn't r-"

Her voice was cut off. Mollys head whirled around to see that everyone else was gone! Molly dug her paws into the ground, bracing herself.

Remy appeared before her dressed in a tuxedo and as that happened, the scenery around her changed from a garden paradise into a huge ballroom with a yellow and white marble floor, tall windows and a tall dome shaped ceiling. Molly didn't change back, but looked around with keen tiger eyes. Her family and friends were sitting at fancy decorated tables, dressed up, watching expectantly as a DJ played a familiar song. Despite her better judgment, Molly changed back.

"What's the matter? My blushing bride is suddenly too nervous to dance with me?" Remy held out his hand.

"...Bride?" Molly questioned. She looked down to see a wedding dress. She turned her head to see her reflection in one of the windows. To her great surprise, Molly actually thought she looked beautiful.

Remy pulled her onto the dance floor for a slow dance.

"I know I can't stop saying it, but you really do look beautiful Molly. I love you," Remy smiled.

Molly had to keep her guard up, but it was hard to remember that everything around her was just an illusion. It was everything she ever wanted. It really was her fondest desire come to life.

"This really is too good to be true," tears reached Mollys eyes, "But I know...I know with all my heart that the real thing will be so much better then this."

"You have other desires..." The womans voice said from out of nowhere.

'Oh no...' Molly inwardly grimaced.

The scene changed again. Except it wasn't what Molly was expecting. She was in her family's house, at the dinner table. Remy was sitting next to her. Everyone was smiling and happy, enjoying themselves. "Hey," Remy said to her, "I'm so glad I finally got to meet your family. I can't wait to spend more time with them."

"Cute...but I know this'll happen one day too," Molly said, "Try again."

Molly braced herself. She knew what was coming next couldn't be avoided. She was going to have to fight this one with everything she had. _Everything_.

The bedroom was painted green and had a white bed in the middle of it. There was an oak dresser and couple of end tables with lamps. Molly looked around. It was also empty. The door behind her opened, revealing Remy carrying a few suitcases. He put them all on the floor. Remy quickly took off his suit jacket and undid his tie,  
then rushing over and scooping Molly up, tossing her onto the bed. "The most important words I'll ever say after 'I do' are...let's get undressed," Remy all but tore off his shirt and was out of his pants in seconds. Mollys eyes widened at the sight of Remy in his black boxers.

"Uhhh..." Was all Molly could sputter out.

Thankfully, Jean appeared just then. "Sorry about this, Molly." Jean said, joining her hands together and whacking Molly over the head. Jean was stronger then she looked.

Back in reality, Molly stumbled back into a male chest. She felt big, strong hands on her shoulders. "Remy, I'm so glad I got out of-" Molly turned her head to see she was looking up at Scott.

"Holy crap! I was three seconds away from trying to kiss you!" Molly said as Scott removed his hands from her shoulders. Molly stepped forward.

"Glad you didn't," Scott raised his eyebrows, surprised.

Molly was taken aback when Remy whirled her around and kissed her, hard. "My reality is better then any fantasy," Remy smiled, seeming to not let go of Molly's waist.

"I'm sure I can guess what you were desiring," Molly said, smirking a little.

Remy just smiled. They went on to hold hands.

"Sorry about knocking everyone over the head, but that was the only way to snap you all out of it," Jean said.

"So do you have any way to get us out of here?" Rogue asked.

"I think it would be best just to wait it out," Jean said, "If we don't do anything, they'll get bored and send us somewhere else."

"Or do something really painful again," Molly said under her breath.

"I wonder what time it is?" Kitty thought aloud.

"Time for a rest. I'm exhausted," Kurt sat on the ground. Everyone did the same.

"So...what did you guys see?" Kitty said, ever curious.

"Like we're going to say," Rogue said, crossing her arms.

"I think all that's best kept to ourselves," Molly blushed.

Remy leaned over and whispered to Molly. "You. Me. Later."

Molly smiled. There had been a time that Molly wouldn't have shared her inner desires with Remy, but they knew everything about each other. What she imagined wouldn't surprise Remy.

* * *

The kids waited around for what felt like hours.  
"So much for them getting bored," Kurt said.

"They could be thousands of years old, so they could be really patient," Molly said.

"I think you've been watching too much science-fiction," Scott said.

"Says mister bland and boring," Molly heard herself say. Except she didn't say that.

"I didn't say that!" Molly yelped, then put a hand over her mouth.

"I saw you say it," Scott said.

"If Molly says she didn't say it, then she didn't," Remy held Mollys shoulders.

"You would say that," Molly watched Scott say, "You know I never wanted either of you on the team.  
The incompetent boy crazy idiot and the thief. The professor did a bang up job picking out you two."

"How could you say that?" Molly started crying, "We do our best. We..."

Suddenly everyone had Molly surrounded.

"We were never friends," Kitty said.

"You're a loser," Rogue said.

"Admit it, you always felt sorry for me," Kurt sneered.

"I only like you for your body," Remy leered disgustingly at Molly.

"No. It's not true. None of it's true," Molly said, "It's just another trick. They're messing with us again."

"Think back," Remy said, "All the things I've said. You know I only want one thing from you, but you won't even let me..."

Molly thought back. "I know that Remy loves me for everything I am, even if he pays a lot of attention to the physical. Even he isn't interested in _just_ sex. And my friends are my friends for a reason. They love me and I love them."

Molly pulled back her arm and punched herself in the face as hard as she could.

When Molly blinked again, she was seeing stars.  
"Guys? Everyone okay?"

"If I say no, will you believe me?" Rogue said.

There was a chorus of "yes."

"Well, That was torture," Remy said casually.

"They're trying to turn us against each other now," Scott said, "We have to stick together. We can't turn against each other."

"It's a lot harder to take you seriously when you're not wearing a shirt, Scott." Kitty smirked.

"I wasn't going to say it, but she's right," Molly said.

"Anyway, I'm bushed," Remy said, "Maybe we should get some sleep."

"It's getting dark. That's a good idea," Jean said.

The gang settled in they best they could on the soft grass.  
"Maybe someone should take first watch. Just in case," Jean said.

"I'll do it," Rogue volunteered.

"Uh, so, um, what did you imagine I said to you?" Molly looked over at Remy from several yards away.  
Molly couldn't imagine what she could say that could disturb Remy.

"I'd rather not talk about it right now," Remy guarded himself, "I'll tell you...one day."

"Fair enough," Molly turned over, then sat up again, "Oh, I almost forgot..."

She got up and kneeled over Remy, putting a hand to his face as she kissed him.  
"I love you. Goodnight," Molly smiled.

"I love you too, Molly. 'Night," Remy entwined their fingers for a moment, slowly letting go.

Molly went and lay back down, worried.

Remy had seemed calm, but she knew him too well. Whatever he'd gone through, it had shaken him up.  
If something could unnerve Remy, that was _not_ a good sign.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution or it's characters, just my OC Molly Callum and any original characters/original background characters that might pop up from time to time.

* * *

When Molly woke, it was daytime. She stood up to see everyone sitting at a wooden table eating what looked like an amazing breakfast. Trays of food took up most of the table, smelling incredible.  
"Thankfully they don't want to starve us," Kurt said, "Come eat!"

"Wait," Molly stopped at the table, standing next to Remy, "How do I know this is real?"

"Because we're not digging into your faults or becoming your greatest desire," Remy pulled out a chair for Molly, single handed,  
"Unless of course you fantasize about breakfast with all of us like a normal morning."

"Nope, can't say that I have," Molly said, leaning to whisper in Remys ear "However...I love having breakfast while getting to oggle your muscles."

"Keep talking like that and I'll be tempted to run away with you and _stay_ in paradise," Remy grinned at Molly.

Molly wasn't sure if it was something in the air or the relief of living through the past day, but she was finding Remy incredibly attractive this morning, a bit more then usual. Molly just hoped it wasn't Kahn and Kodoe screwing up something _inside_ her.

"I wonder what we have to look forward to today," Jean held her face with her hand, twirling her fork as she looked grumpy and irritable.

"I'd rather not think about it," Kurt said,

After that lovely conversation, everyone rushed through the rest of breakfast, eager to prepare themselves for whatever lay ahead.

"Everyone's probably super worried about us," Kitty said, pushing her plate away.

"I know, right?" Molly said, "They've probably sent in the SWAT team to look for us."

"For us? I don't think they'd go that far," Remy smirked.

"...NYPD then," Molly smirked back.

"Does anyone else feel sleepy?" Jean yawned.

"Oh no," Molly said before blacking out.

* * *

Molly came to. She was in a room. What looked like a bedroom, but not quite. The floor was cobblestone, the walls were cobblestone and the whole room was sparsely decorated. There was a bed in the center, a dresser and a washtub basin to the left of the small room with an armoire on the opposite side, but that was all.

Worse, Molly felt highly uncomfortable in the clothes she was wearing. She looked down to see a midlevel style red dress, but it was the tight corset underneath the dress that was killing her. Molly also could've done without the ridiculously low-cut front of the dress. Feeling over exposed, she tried pulling it up, but it wouldn't budge.

The door flew open with a loud thud. Jean stormed in and Kitty meekly followed behind her. "This is outrageous!" Jean yelled, dressed in a frumpy burlywood colored modest dress and a white headdress. Kitty was dressed identically.

"What is?" Molly questioned, "I mean, besides the fact that I'm dressed like an Arthurian wench and can't breath."

"I wake up and some old hag is yelling at me to finish scrubbing laundry. Meanwhile, Kitty and I thought you were dead or something because we didn't see you anywhere. _Then_ we're informed that 'the lady Molly is upstairs and requires our assistance in getting ready for the banquet.'" Jean scrunched her face, furious.

"...So I'm like a princess?" Molly's face lit up, oblivious to how upset Jean was becoming.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" Jean shook Molly by the shoulders, exploding.

"GAHH! Jeez, what is with you?!" Molly yelped, jerking away from the taller girl.

"Everyone calm down," Kitty said, "We still need to find Rogue and the boys. And figure out where we are. My best guess would be we're trapped in the story of Robin Hood."

"Or the Three Musketeers," Molly said, reaching behind her, feeling around for buttons on the dress, "I need to get out of this corset before it cuts me in half."

"...I'm sorry I'm on edge," Jean apologized, while Kitty helped Molly undress, "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"What's wrong with you is you've got two psychotic aliens ruining your life and all of ours," Rogue came in through the window wearing a long, green hooded cloak and gloves.

"Rogue!" Kitty rushed over, hugging Rogue, leaving Molly with four buttons undone.

"Kitty, I'm dying here!" Molly pleaded.

"Coming!" Kitty rushed back, undoing the rest of the buttons in record time.

"Good start, thanks," Molly said, pulling off the dress. She caught sight of herself in the full length mirror. How in the heck did all of _that_ make it into a tiny corset?  
The pantaloons were a relief, at least. "I'm glad Remy won't see me like th-"

"BAMF"

The guys appeared dressed like any generic version of the three musketeers, feathered hats and all.

"We came as soon as we could. We-" Scott stopped short as the boys caught sight of Molly. Their jaws were on the floor, but all for completely different reasons.

There was a total feeling of awkwardness permeating the room for several seconds. Kurt and Scott then avoided their gazes while Remy kept staring.

"Why Cherie," Remy quickly recovered with a sly grin, "I know things have to be seen to be believed, but I'm seeing and I'm still not believing."

Molly could do nothing except stand there feeling hot and being speechless as she crossed her arms, (though it didn't seem to help). The guys were practically seeing her topless and it was _mortifying_.

"If you three don't get out of here in the next five seconds..." Rogue threatened.

"Uh, we'll be back," Kurt said quickly, teleporting the three of them away.

"Thanks Rogue," Molly said, fiddling with the ties on the back of the garment. Kitty and Jean helped loosen it up, "Ohh yeah, that's better." Molly sighed with relief. She had her lungs back.

"Let's see what's in your closet," Jean opened up a standing armoire with her powers.

* * *

They managed to loosen Molly's clothes up a considerable amount, changing her into a dress that she could manage to walk around in that wasn't so heavy.

"We'll have to play with your hair when this is over," Kitty smiled, "I've always wanted to do something with it, it's _so_ curly!"

"Knock yourself out," Molly said, going to the window, "I'd probably shave it all off if I could." Molly looked down and saw the boys hiding in the bushes. She gave them a slight, subtle wave. There had to be guards all around this place if they were in a castle. The boys teleported back upstairs.

"Not _one_ word, Remy," Molly pointed at him.

"Fine," Remy smirked, "But you'll forgive me if I stare more then usual."

"What are we supposed to do now?" Kurt wondered.

"Molly is expected downstairs," Jean said, "We'd better just play along with this for a while."

Jean and Kitty led Molly downstairs to a huge dining hall. There was a very long wooden table where many men and women in midlevel dress sat eating off plates of silver and drinking out of goblets of gold and jewels heavily. There were several dishes on the table, like roast pheasant, vegetables and a whole dead pig in the middle of it all. At the head of the table sat, presumably, the king and queen. There was an empty seat waiting for Molly.

"Molly! So pleasant of you to finally join us," The king said, "We were afraid you'd been distracted."

"Distracted by what?" Molly asked.

"Oh, come now," The queen smiled, "The rumors that those scandalous Musketeers are about again. We suspected you we're out trying to catch a glimpse of them again. You quite shame this family with your fascination!"

"I was not, mother. I was only getting ready. My help was late. My apologies," Molly said smoothly.

"Still, I won't have my only daughter and sole heir whisked away by some ruffian," The king ran a hand over Mollys hair. Molly tried not to flinch at the unfamiliar touch.

"No, of course not father," Molly smiled, "Why would you ever think that?"

"Because one of them insists on sending you roses and you threatened to run away with him last week! If you're going to remain this forgetful, you can go to your chambers," The king's face started to turn red in anger.

"If that's how you like it," Molly said. She wanted out anyway. The dead pig was turning her stomach something awful.

Molly started to make her way upstairs, when she was pulled into the small space behind a suit of armor, held against Remy for a few seconds before he picked her up by the waist, kissing her desperately. "Care to run away with me, ma belle Juliet?" Remys eyes glowed in the semi-darkness.

"Gladly," Molly said, "You dangerous scoundrel."

They started to make a quick break for it when they were spotted.  
"Oi!" A heavy man holding a turkey leg pointed, "He's making off with her ladyship!"

"A Musketeer! Capture him dead or alive!" The king shot up from his seat.

"Time to run!" Remy pulled Molly along, both running at break-neck speeds.

They ran out the doors and to the left, with all the court at their heels screaming and jeering, begging for their princess back.

"Uh, there's just a window up ahead," Molly pointed out.

"So there is," Remy smiled at her a bit crazily.

They made a jump for it, landing in some hay down below. "Care for a roll in the hay, my love?" Remy relished in the fact that Molly had landed on top of him.

"No can do, Tiger," Molly looked up to see several swords and muskets pointed at Remy.

* * *

AN: I glanced at the Wikipedia explanantion of the Muskateers story, found it too confusing and detailed, so instead I used elements from it. Then turning it on it's ear into a Robin Hood-esque story for the purpose of my fanfic. Jean and Kitty's outfits are from the end of the movie 'Ever After: A Cinderella Story', since they're in a servant working position. Also, burlywood is an actual color. I had a specific color in mind and I found out it had an actual name. It's on Wikipedia, feel free to look it up.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution or it's characters, just my OC Molly Callum and any original characters/original background characters that might pop up from time to time.

* * *

The cell door slammed shut on Remy as Molly watched helplessly. "He didn't do anything!" Molly protested. They hadn't heard from the gang since dinner started and didn't know where they were. Kurt or Kitty would be extremely helpful in such a situation.

"He tried to kidnap you!" The Queen protested.

"No he didn't. I ran away quite willingly," Molly said to her "parents" shock.

"This boy has you more enamored then I first believed," The king said, "Perhaps beheading him will solve the problem."

"NO!" Molly shouted, "Please. Let him go or I'll...I'll abdicate. Yes. I'll abdicate." She threatened to drop her crown on to the floor in a gesture.

"Molly, you threaten to abdicate whenever you don't get your way," The Queen delicately put her hands on Mollys shoulders, "This is all for the best."

"This is _not_ for the best!" Molly said, "Enough playing along, time to break out of here!" Molly attempted to turn into a gorilla, ready to rip the cell to pieces.

However, the transformation backfired and instead she ended up as a dog inside her dress. Molly changed back. "Whaaah?"

"You're not playing fairly," Kahn appeared as the room around Molly went still.

"What did you do?" Molly demanded.

"I can't control you, but I can control what's around you," Kahn explained, "The rules of this place say you can't turn into anything violent. No tigers,  
no dinosaurs and no gorillas."

"Alright. I'll figure a way out of this. Always do," Molly said.

"We'll see about that,"Kahn disappeared and everything went back to normal.

"I am King and I make the rules," The king said, "He is to be killed at dawn to make an example to his fellow outlaws and to end this facade of romance once and for all!"

"No!" Molly cried out, running to the cell bars and grabbing onto them. The guards took a hold of her, trying to pull her away, but she fought it tooth and nail.

"Molly, don't," Remy said, "I'll just boom-pow this thing and I'm out."

"You can't. Kahn was here. There's no violence here. Your powers won't work," Molly said, tears flowing, "We just have to rely on everyone else now."

"They're not going to kill me," Remys hands touched Mollys, "I'm a survivor."

* * *

Molly snuck out of her room via lizard morph and went looking for Jean, Kitty or anyone to help her save Remy.  
Her alone turning into a dog just wasn't going to cut it.

"Can't find any good help when you need it," Molly murmured as she walked down a hallway. She snapped her fingers, "That's it!"

She ran back to the direction of her room, going back the same way she came in by turning into a lizard and going undetected past the guards. A few minutes later she stumbled out of her room, holding her stomach.

"M'lady, what's wrong?" One guard looked horrified.

"I need my servants right away. Jean and Kitty. NOW!" Molly yelled.

"Right away miss," The guards ran off.

Molly sat on her bed and waited patiently. She had considered faking being in labor, but that would rather quicken Remys death instead of hinder it.  
A back story wasn't really necessary, just something to bring Jean and Kitty to her instead of having her look around.

"Miss! We found them. Here they are!" A guard opened the door.

"Uhh! G-Good!" Molly wrapped her arms around her stomach, not expecting them to be found that quickly. The door shut.

"Cramps?" Kitty wondered.

"No! Where _were_ you two?!" Molly said, "Remy is going to get beheaded in the morning if we don't do something tonight!"

"We're sorry," Jean said, "We lost the others and we were out looking for them. Remy was going to find you, so we knew you were in good hands."

"So much for that," Molly said, "I saw Kahn too. Apparently we can't use violence here, so mine and Remys powers are null. We have to get down to the cell so Jean can let him go."

"It's not going to be that easy," Jean said, "We saw Kahn too. I can't lift more then a pebble now and Kitty can only phase through walls."

"He said he can't effect us, just what's around us. We have to...do something with that," Molly said. Their enemies were listening.

"Hang on," Molly said, "Something is weird. We only saw Kahn. What about Kodoe?"

"Don't worry about her. It's Remy we need to worry about," Kitty said.

"We have to plan then," Molly said.

"If we can't use our powers, we'll have to go about this the old fashioned way," Jean said, "We'll need tools."

"Tools? That'll take too much time," Molly said, "What we need is to use your feminine charms."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution or it's characters, just my OC Molly Callum and any original characters/original background characters that might pop up from time to time.

* * *

"We have to get her downstairs! Move!" Jean yelled as Kitty and herself hauled Molly out of the room and down the hall.  
Once they were out of sight, they let Molly go. They made their way to the cell.

Molly and Kitty watched from around the corner as Jean flirted with the guard. "...You've got such big, strong shoulders." Seconds later the guard was out cold.

"I never want to punch anyone again," Jean winced, holding her hand, "Here." She handed Molly the keys to the cell.

Molly ran over, unlocking the door and letting Remy out.  
"You girls are amazing," Remy twirled Molly around.

"Remy, lookout!" Kitty screamed, jumping in front of Remy as the woken guard's sword seared the air. It plunged through Kitty and she crumpled to the floor.

"KITTY! KITTY?!" Molly screamed, rushing to her friends side.

Molly held onto Kitty's now lifeless body as the world around them disappeared. They were back inside the cave with the rest of the kids.

"Kitty?" Kurt gasped quietly. He leaned against Rogue for support.

"She's gone," Molly's voice trembled, "How can she be? I can't believe this. I can't."

"Molly..." Remy put his hands on her shoulders.

Molly let go of Kitty, going to sobbing into Remys chest. Her entire body _hurt_. She felt in so much agony like it would never end. Kitty was gone. Gone in a stupid meaningless game and it was all Mollys fault because she'd let her curiousity get the best of her. She'd unleashed evil. Molly looked up to see the girls crying-even Rogue-and the boys looking painfully sad. Guilt continued to overwhelm her. Kurt and Rogue's best friend, gone. Kitty had been everyone's friend.

"What's going on? Where am I?" A voice said.

Everyone looked over to see...Kitty?

"Wh-what?" Molly's voice was barely a whisper.

The Kitty on the ground came back to life and looked Molly straight in the eyes. "Boo!"

"YAAAAHHHHH!" Molly butt slid back against the cave wall at lightening speed. "WHAT THE HECK?! WHAT IS THIS?!"

Kodoe appeared on the ground where 'Kitty' had been.  
"Surprised you all. Hah!"

Before anyone could start breathing again from the shock, Molly's tiger body was on top of Kodoe, holding her down with both frying pan sized paws.

"Pretending to take someone's life isn't a game," Scott said as the team crowded around Kodoe.

"Kahn! Kahn, I need you!" Kodoe yelled.

"I know," Kahn said, "What do you want me to do? We're at our most powerful-"

"Shut up! Do you want them to know everything!" Kodoe said.

"Let me guess," Jean said, "You're at your most powerful when you're together? We're not as dumb as you think."

"Please don't kill me," Kodoe pleaded, "Please!"

"We don't kill people," Kitty said, "You have to agree to come with us. We have to make this right."

"You're going to give up this easily? We could put them on Falos 4. Watch them run around the great imperial entertainment ring. Send them back a thousand years and see what happens," Kahn said, "You used to be fun!"

"Kill him. At this point I wouldn't mind," Kodoe rolled her pink eyes.

"If we take them, what are we going to do with them?" Kurt said, "Could we get their dimension to take them back?"

"Who knows?" Remy said, "We have to do something."

A gust of wind suddenly came through and a blue portal appeared in front of them. Out stepped a very tall purple alien with stalk eyes dressed in white armor, similar to an X-Men uniform. "I am Grenagar Grutt, chief of Mojo World police. These two prisoners are to come with me," The officer said in a deep commanding voice.

The kids looked at each other for three seconds. "Take them!" Was the unanimous decision.

* * *

The team slowly made their way back to the beach. It was, strangely, still light out. All the same people were at the beach doing the same things they'd been doing when the kids left.

"I think we haven't been gone that long," Kitty said.

"Probably not," Scott agreed, "Maybe just a few hours."

They reached the professor, Storm and Logan first.

"Good, you made it back safely," Xavier said, "I trust things are taken care of."

"Yes," Scott said, "It was a nightmare, but everything is taken care of. How long have we been gone? It feels like hours. Like days."

"You've only been gone about twenty minutes, Scott," Ororo said.

"TWENTY MINUTES?!" They yelled, practically falling over in shock.

"Twenty...with the snow globe and the woman and Kitty and the...tw-twenty minutes?" Molly slid to the ground, clutching the sides of her head. Her eyes started looking glassy and bloodshot with shock.

"She's gonna lose it" Rogue said under her breath to Kitty.

"Woah, woah. No need to have a nervous breakdown," Remy knelt next to Molly, helping her back to her feet.

"B-b-but..." Molly sputtered.

"I know, Petite, I know," Remy soothed, "We'll get you back to the hotel and you can lay down."

"I think after that we could all use a rest," Scott agreed.

"Hang on," Molly quickly sobered up, "There's something I have to do first." She marched up to Logan.  
"I'm sorry I snapped earlier. I know you want to protect me and I know it's for the right reasons. We both appreciate it, but maybe you could remember that we're not kids anymore and don't need constant supervision?"

"Alright, but if Remy starts getting handsy his hands are coming off," Logan glared at Remy.

Remy muttered something in French before Molly pulled him back to the hotel.  
"Don't pout," Molly said, "We're going to have a nice long make-out session later."

That put a smile back on Remys face.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution or it's characters, just my OC Molly Callum and any original characters/original background characters that might pop up from time to time.

* * *

After a few well deserved hours of sleep, the kids felt human again. Maybe not relaxed, but human.  
Remy and Molly found some quiet time alone in Molly's hotel room with the door ajar.  
"So now that we're out of that mess and we've had another I'm-so-glad-we're-alive make-out session,  
you want to tell me what that sparkly chick showed you?" Remy asked.

"Well," Molly ran and hand back through her hair, "It wasn't anything too weird. A wedding reception,  
a family dinner..." She let it hang.

"And?" Remy raised an eyebrow, leaning in closer.

Molly coughed before answering again. "...Our, uh, our wedding n-night."

"I could've guessed that," Remy said, "Details?"

"Nothing progressed very far, since I'm sure that's what your wondering," Molly said, "We were talking,  
then Jean showed up and knocked me out. You said something...really you...and that was it."

"What?" Remy pressed.

"Like, well, 'The most important words I'll ever say after 'I do' are let's get undressed'," Molly hurriedly repeated.

Remy laughed. "I guess it sounds like something I might say, but not so corny. I'd probably be more likely to say nothing and get down to business."

"_REM-YYYY_!" Molly's face turned red as she buried her face into a pillow for a moment.

"Aren't you going to ask me what I saw?" Remy asked.

"Okay, what did you see?" Molly asked.

"My real parents. Or, at least how I'd imagine them," Remy quickly became serious.

"Oh!" Molly gasped, hugging him briefly, "I didn't know you ever...you felt like that."

"It's okay. It's something I keep hidden, deep down. The other things were simpler. A night with you. Life with a white picket fence, five kids and a dog. Also..." Remy paused.

"What?" Molly wondered.

"Don't tell Scott, but I imagined him appreciating all my hard work," Remy said, letting out a breath, "Not that I _need_ his approval,  
but a 'nice job' once in a while wouldn't hurt."

"I won't tell Scott. Or anyone," Molly held Remys hand, "So whatever gave you the idea I'd want to pop out _five_ kids?"

"Cherie, it was a fantasy," Remy smiled.

"Seriously though, five?" Molly made a disgruntled face, "That's too many."

"If it makes you feel better, it was two girls and three boys," Remy said.

"Yeah, that does sound...fair," Molly said.

"Well, uh, moving on," Remy said, "You got any more cute bathing suits packed? Maybe something a bit more bold then that pink thing? Don't get me wrong, it was adorable, but not exactly what I had in mind."

"I do, but tell you what. Tomorrow we can go out and I'll let you pick me out something you like," Molly said, "It has to be something I like too. Not some two-inch long piece of fabric."

"Of course not, but I like the idea of picking you out a real swimsuit," Remy grinned.

"I'm going to regret this," Molly groaned.

"No," Remy cupped her face, "I'm finally going to get to make you see yourself the way I see you." He kissed her.


End file.
